Polly's Holiday/Transcript
Narrator: Granny and Grandpa Pig are going on holiday. They are bringing Polly Parrot to Peppa’s house so Peppa and George can look after her. Grandpa Pig: Hello, everyone. Peppa Pig: Hello, Grandpa Pig. Hello, Granny Pig. Granny Pig: Polly is very excited about her holiday with Peppa and George. Peppa Pig: Hello, Polly. Polly Parrot: Hello, Polly. Narrator: Polly Parrot copies everything that is said. Peppa Pig: What’s in Polly’s suitcase, Granny? Granny Pig: This is Polly’s food. Granny Pig: George, can you guess what Polly likes to eat best? George: Chocolate cake. Granny Pig: No, not chocolate cake. Polly likes birdseed. Polly Parrot: Birdseed. Peppa Pig: Can I feed her, Granny Pig? Can I feed her? Granny Pig: Yes. Grandpa Pig: It’s very important not to give Polly too much food. Peppa Pig: Yes, Grandpa Pig. Peppa Pig: Grandpa, can Polly come out of the cage? Grandpa Pig: Yes, but you must keep all the doors and windows closed so Polly doesn’t fly away. Peppa Pig: Yes, Grandpa Pig. Granny Pig: Goodbye, Peppa. Goodbye, George. Peppa Pig: Goodbye, Granny Pig. Goodbye, Grandpa Pig. Polly Parrot: Goodbye, Granny Pig. Goodbye, Grandpa Pig. Peppa Pig: Would you like a cup of tea? Polly Parrot: Would you like a cup of tea? Narrator: George has got Polly’s birdseed. Peppa Pig: George, that is too much birdseed. Polly will grow very big and burst like a balloon. Pop! Polly Parrot: Burst like a balloon. Pop! Daddy Pig: What’s that noise? Peppa Pig: Ice cream! Peppa Pig: Ice cream. Hurrah! Narrator: Oh, dear. George has forgotten to close the door. Miss Rabbit: Ice cream. Ice cream. Narrator: It is Miss Rabbit, the ice cream lady. Miss Rabbit: Hello, Mummy Pig. Mummy Pig: Hello, Miss Rabbit. Four ice creams, please. Peppa Pig: Thank you, Miss Rabbit. Peppa Pig: George, you forgot to close the door. Polly will have flown away. Daddy Pig: Don’t worry, Peppa. I’m sure Polly is still inside. Peppa Pig: Polly’s not here. Daddy Pig: Oh. (George Pig was crying) Peppa Pig: We’ve lost Polly. Grandpa and Granny are going to be very sad. Mummy Pig: Maybe we should try the garden. Mummy Pig: Look! What’s that? Narrator: What has Mummy Pig seen in the garden? Peppa Pig: It’s Polly. Daddy Pig, Mummy Pig, Peppa Pig, and George: Hurrah! Peppa Pig: But, Daddy. How are we going to get Polly down from the tree? Daddy Pig: Don’t worry, Peppa. I’ll rescue Polly. Daddy Pig: Come on, Polly. Polly Parrot: Would you like a cup of tea? Narrator: Oh no. Polly has flown higher up the tree. Daddy Pig: Oh, dear. Peppa Pig: Be careful, Daddy. Don’t fall out of the tree like you always do. Daddy Pig: Don’t worry, Peppa. I’ll be very careful. Daddy Pig: Come on, Polly. Polly Parrot: Birdseed. Narrator: I wonder where George is going? Narrator: George has got Polly’s birdseed. Polly loves to eat birdseed. Peppa Pig: George has got Polly down from the tree. Mummy Pig and Peppa Pig: Hurrah! Peppa Pig: What’s that noise? Narrator: Daddy Pig’s mobile phone is ringing. Daddy Pig: What? Daddy Pig: Hello. Daddy Pig: Oh, Granny Pig. Granny Pig: Hello, Daddy Pig. Please may I talk to Polly? Daddy Pig: Yes, of course. Granny Pig: Hello, Polly. Are you having a nice holiday? Polly Parrot: Hello, Polly. Are you having a nice holiday? Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 episode transcripts